Slow Sand Rises
December 1, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018. |partOfSeason = Season 1 |episodeNumber = 4 |writer = Dana Starfield |director = Allison Craig |previousEpisode = "What's a Chicken Plant?" |nextEpisode = "Strange Gravity" }}Slow Sand Rises is the fourth episode the first season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures and the fourth overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #4, frustrated with the Hemka for disrupting her new garden, Hanazuki vents to Mirror Plant and the Hemka overhear. Only later does Hanazuki realize they were merely trying to save her new garden from getting engulfed by the oncoming slow sand. While she tries to reconcile with the insulted Hemka, Pink Hemka gets trapped in slow sand and Hanazuki must inspire all the Hemka to follow her lead if Pink’s to be rescued in time. Summary The episode starts off with Hanazuki planting a star-shaped yellow treasure into the ground, alongside Pink. Instantaneously a small yellow tree bearing star-shaped treasures was "just born", which Pink hugged lovingly. Meanwhile a red rocket treasure plant sinks into the ground behind Hanazuki and Pink as they talk to one another. Hanazuki continues to talk about her plans about starting a Friendship Garden when the Hemka group grabs her wheelbarrow full of Treasures and runs off with it. Hanazuki turns around to see them with the treasures gives chase into the forest. Hanazuki runs after the Hemkas who rode the wheelbarrow past a fork in the path. Hanazuki and Pink have decided to split up, with the moonflower taking the left path and Pink taking the right path. Pink gives Hanazuki an affectionate hug before going. As Hanazuki was walking down her path, a gross puddle formed right in front of her feet. Hanazuki hears a voice comment on this, she looks ahead and sees a plant with a face talking to her. The two have a confusing conversation, wherein Hanazuki ends up admitting that she finds the Hemkas annoying as more pink puddles rise from the ground. Unfortunately for the Moonflower, as she openly called the Hemkas annoying, Pink has already found the Hemkas and brought them right beside Hanazuki, who did not take pleasure in hearing what the moonflower has said. The Hemkas leave the forest as Hanazuki tries to take back what she just said. Outside the Forest, Sleepy Unicorn is sleeping in a large pink puddle similar to the ones that have starting rising up in the forest. The Hemkas have decided to help the unicorn out by shape-shifting into a massive shovel. Hanazuki comes along wanting to help and apologize to the Hemkas, when she was stopped by a talking Diamond who says that the Hemkas are performing "official moon business". Hanazuki pleads to talk to the Hemkas (who have shape-shifted into a fishing rod to get Sleepy out) but the talking Diamond was unimpressed. Hanazuki hangs her head low as the Diamond told her to leave. He notices the "cheeky faced smile dude with a cherry on top" floating by. The floating toddler hands Hanazuki a heart-shaped Treasure. Pink comes into the picture and drags Hanazuki by the skirt, back into the Forest. Back inside the forest, Hanazuki jumps over a puddle as she follows Pink. The plant that Hanazuki was talking to a while ago speaks to her again, this time with the face of Pink, warning Hanazuki of "Slow Sand". Hanazuki however, paid no attention to the plant as she wanted to hear what Pink himself has to say. Hanazuki thanks Pink for trying to cheer her up and then goes back to her Friendship Garden. As Hanazuki made her way to her Friendship Garden, she contemplated what a Friendship Garden was without friends. Her thoughts were immediately stopped when she sees before her that her Garden has completely vanished, eaten up by Slow Sand. Hanazuki assumes that the Hemkas took her treasures so she would not plant them in Slow Sand. Hanazuki leaves over the Slow Sand puddles rising from the ground as she made her way to the Hemkas. Back at the scene where Sleepy was sinking into a large puddle, the Hemkas pull out the unconscious unicorn. Hanazuki was worried for him until she heard him snore. The moonflower apologizes to the Hemkas, saying that she misunderstood their actions as stealing her treasures when all they wanted was to move her Garden to a better spot (although the Hemkas seem to have no idea what she is talking about.) Hanazuki promises to make it up to the Hemkas by growing the Friendship Garden just the way they want it to. The Friendship Garden is growing better than ever now with the help of the other Hemkas. Hanazuki is pleased until she realized that Pink was not with the Hemka group. Meanwhile, Pink slow sinks into the Slow Sand, with the sentient plant next to him not being able to do anything to help. Hanazuki and the Hemkas run back into the Forest to help Pink, seeing him halfway sunk into the Slow Sand. Hanazuki starts to panic, and the plant nearby took her face and reflected this. Hanazuki accused Pink's predicament as the plant's fault. Green steps up and speaks to the plant, which copied his face and tells Hanazuki that Mirror Plant doesn't do anything, as all she does is mirror whatever they say. Hanazuki was impressed that she can finally understand the Hemkas talking, but Pink's ears completely submerging into the Slow Sand made her panic. Through Mirror Plant, Green said that they will miss Pink. Once a Hemka falls all the way down the Slow Sand, there is nothing they could do. Lime Green, again through Mirror Plant, brings up that there's one thing they could try, and then the Hemkas shape-shifted into a tornado that pulled up all the Slow Sand from the ground. Pink can be seen at the bottom, getting a chance to breath for a bit. The Tornado however, did not hold out long enough, and the Hemkas broke up, bringing all the Slow Sand down on Pink again. Hanazuki, on the verge of tears, kneels before the puddle, and the Hemkas huddle all around her to give her an embrace. As Hanazuki wipes her tear off she realized that her wristband is glowing pink along with her petals and flower. Hanazuki pulls out the Treasure given to her earlier in the episode, seeing that it too is glowing pink. Its face is also awoken. She gives the Treasure a kiss and tosses it into the Slow Sand. The ground erupts and out from the Slow Sand puddle arises a Pink Treasure Tree, with Pink safely nestled on one of its branches. Hanazuki and Pink reunite with a hug. Hanazuki also decided to hug Mirror Plant too. Then they all hug, along with the other Hemka, and a pink heart iris in appears, ending the episode. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes * Hanazuki grows her first Pink Treasure Tree in this episode. She grows it within the Forest near Mirror Plant. * In this episode Hanazuki realizes how she glows when she feels a mood, how Treasures reflect her mood, and how planted Treasures produce Treasure Trees. * In this episode is also when we see Hanazuki start growing her Friendship Garden, which gets bigger as the show progresses. * Dazzlessence Jones did not properly introduce himself in his debut, but upon their next meeting in Baby Chicken Plant, Hanazuki already knows his name. * This is the first time Hanazuki is still glowing pink at the end. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1